Love Really Sucks
by Sasukesgirl100
Summary: Hi! I'm Rain, I'm telling the story, this time. Gosh, what else is there to say? Oh yeah, the disclaimer, James Patterson owns everything except Me, and my daughter, Ceila. Oh yeah, Celia, long story. Fax and one sided RainIggy
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything from Maximum Ride. The story and it's characters belongs to James Patterson, I only own Rain, and Celia. Done Deal.**

My eyes fluttered open, from about a hour of sleep. I sat up, and ran my hands through my midnight hair. Gosh, sometimes, it really bugged me to have insomnia, I was the only one up, and my paranoia about those gosh darn Erasers was really bugging me, with the dead silence, and all. I moved the blanket from over me, and got up. I walked over to the window, and gazed out. Gee, it had to be around 3 in the morning, to early to make breakfast, to late to try and sleep, not that I would get any. That's insomnia for ya. At the School, I guess it came in handy, for making sure I wasn't hooked up to some crazy machine, but now, that I was out, it just made time pass slowly. My silver eyes, scanned the mountain side for Erasers. It was a habit now. None to be seen. Good, I liked it that way. Now, I sure your going, what?? Erasers?? No, I'm not talkin pink things that remove pencil marks. I'm talkin half wolf, half human, bloodthirsty killers. After my flock, and me. Not fun. I sighed, and walked through the house, and into the kitchen. Hunger, gnawed at me. I looked through the fridge for a 3 in the morning snack. I found nothing, not for snacking, anyway. I walked into the living room, and sat on the old sofa. Shessh, what was I gonna do for the next couple of hours, huh?? Like I said, sometimes, insomnia really sucked. I heard something rustle. I jumped up. I was tense, until I saw Celia, standing there rubbing sleep from her cute little eyes. I just wanted to hug her!! She's so cute!!

"Celia, Sweetness, what are you doing up, huh??" I asked softly, going over, and kneeling in front of her.

"I heard you up, and," She yawned sweetly,"Wanted to keep you company..." Oh!! Ain't she cute!!?

"Oh!! Sweetie, your just adorable!!" I said, and threw my arms around her 6 year old frame.

"Thank you Mommy." She smiled sleepily. Yes, she said, Mommy. Long story. Okay, REALLY long story. More on that later.

"You really don't have to keep me company, Sweetness," I said, "Mom's used to it."

"I know, but..." She replied.

"Get some sleep, go on now. Mommy, doesn't need the same amount of sleep you." I said.

"Okay..." She answered, and walked off, long black hair swaying gently behind her. I had given up my only chance for company, but that was okay, I'm the only insomniac around here, no one else needs to loose sleep because of me. Well, I laid down on the sofa, closing my dark ringed eyed. I knew there was no sleep coming my way. I nearly slapped myself, why not get on the computer, our source of information. Okay, it was really my play-thing, but whatever. Electronics are my thing. They fascinate me. I have an unnatural knowledge of it. Sometimes I scare myself with how I know things. I got up, and stalked over to our computer, and turned it on. Life would be so boring without this thing!! Okay, maybe boring was a stretch, I mean I have wings for goodness sake!! Oops, did I neglect to mention that?? My flock and I, well, we have wings. At the School, we were given wings, I'll leave it at that. Gosh, I love the Internet!! There's always something going on, no matter how late it is. I went on a couple sites, watched some Naruto (A/N: not mine!!) episodes, and before I knew it, it was seven, and everyone was emerging from their rooms.

"Yellow!!" I smiled. My way of greeting people, don't ask. I turned off the computer, and got up, "Morning Everyone!!" I said cheerfully. Being up most of the time, would normally make someone bitter, oh, but not me.

"Bite me..." Iggy mumbled, sitting on the old sofa.

"Oh, Icarus, Sweetie, you don't mean that!!" I smiled, though I knew he couldn't see it, he's blind. I walked over, and sat beside him, and gave him a great big hug. I'm just huggy that way. Oh, and I call everyone Sweetie, and only very special people, I call Sweetness. Don't ask. He tensed, he'd not a huggy person like me. Oh, and everyone calls him Iggy, but I love his full name!! It's awesome, but he doesn't think so, "Sorry, Icarus, I guess, you don't want my hugs!! I'll just hug Fang then!!" I pouted, and jumped up, and ran over to Fang, who had been talking Max.

"Hi Fang!! Good Morning!!" I grinned, and hugged him, he stiffen up, like a stone, and I let go, "Shessh!! What's with you people, and not liking hugs!! Gosh, I'll hug Gassy, he's cute, and likes hugs!!" I huffed. Fang rolled his eyes, and I went over to Gasman. I hugged him, exclaiming, "Yo Gassy!! Good morin!!" He hugged back sleepily, "Finally, someone likes my hugs!! Thank you, Sweetie!!"

"No problem..." He yawned. Ah, he's a good kid. I ruffled his blond hair, and grinned. I walked to the counter, where Icarus had started making breakfast.

"Need help, Icarus, Dear??" I asked, brushing hair out of my face.

"No, don't call me Dear." He replied.

"Why?? I call everyone Dear, Honey, Sweetie, and stuff like that, you should be used to it." I said. He huffed, and continued. I walked up to Celia's bed, she was sharing a room with Nudge, and Angel. I moved away her blanket. And there lay her tiny sleeping figure. I nearly screamed, and hugged her. Instead, I gently shook her, and whispered sweet wake ups to her. Her innocent, blue eyes fluttered open, and she rubbed her eyes, cutely.

"Momma??" She asked.

"Yep, time to get up." I said genitally. I smiled, and picked up her up. Yeah, I baby her, but it's out of love. Max had just walked in, she was going to wake up Nudge, and Angel. I walked into the living room, and sat down with Celia, and let her down on the sofa.

"Come on, you really have to wake up this time, Sweetness." I said softly.

"Okay, Momma..." She smiled, and yawned a tiny bit. Aw!! I threw my arms around her, and hugged her, "Member!! Momma loves ya!!"

"Okay Momma."

"Oh gee, why can't anyone else appreciate me like you do, huh??" I grinned, and tapped her nose, laughing some.

"Love you!!" She hugged me tightly.

"I'm going to throw up, if you don't mind." Fang said, rolling his eyes, I guess he was done setting the table.

"Can't a mom love her child??" I asked, as if it were the easiest thing in the world, which to me it was. He didn't answer, lose of words, I guess. I doubt that highly. Anyway, we all sat down around the table, where Icarus had fixed some scrambled eggs.

"I want to pick strawberries today," Angel said, eating her eggs, "They're ripe now."

"I'll go with you, Angel," Max said.

"Coolness, I wanna come." I chimed in.

"Then, I want to come to..." Celia meekly, answered, nibbling on the last of her eggs. Just then, Gassy lived up to his name.

"Gassy..." Max warned.

"I done..." Fang said, putting his plate into the sink.

"I think fresh air, would do use all some good," Nudge said, "I'll go too." We all left, and we were walking through the crisp, thick forest. Celia was grasping my hand with her cute little hand.

"If you pick some strawberries," Max started, "I can make strawberry shortcake."

"Oh yeah, that'll be the day!!" Icarus joked, "When you making a cake!! I'll make it."

"Oh thanks!! I may not be the best cook, but I can still kick your butt, don't get it twisted!!" Max exclaimed. I laughed some, I was so used to them fighting, it was like breathing. But never got old. Next thing I knew, Angel and Celia were screaming like anything else. I looked up, and saw our worst fear, Erasers...

* * *

Gosh, I hope you liked it. I know it's not that good, but this is the first book fanfic I've done. Be gentle, please. Um... Oh yeahs, reviews would be loved. 


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing, but Rain, and Celia.**

Time to think was over. An Eraser was charging at me, I kicked at his wolf muzzle. He stumbled back, about half a step, and recoiled. Nothing I had ever been through was like this, it was like a movie. A painful movie. An Eraser kicked me in the face, and I was slammed into one of my beloved trees. I could taste blood in my mouth, I spit it out, and wiped my mouth, with part of my wrist, eying the Eraser. I saw Fang doing pretty well, till two Erasers ganged up on him. Iggy, looked worse, but he was still fighting. But to my total shock, Gassy was on the ground, out cold, lying face down. I swear, if it weren't for that gosh darn Eraser, I would have gave Gassy a huge hug. But thinking wasn't a choice right now. I ran toward the Eraser, only to get caught by two other ones. I flailed my arms, yelling like nothing else. I was silenced by a blow to the head. Gosh it hurt, like anything!! I heard Celia, Angel, and Nudge crying. I was holding my head. I saw Max out of the corner of my eye, trying to get up, just like me. But, man, was it a pain in the head. I slowly got up, only to be hit the stomach, getting the wind knocked outta me. I was gasping for air, and I could hear a happy chuckled for the Eraser that hit me. I needed to get up!! And Fast. I saw Nudge being slammed against a trees. That was it, no one messed with my flock, I wearily got to my feet, and steadied myself. Turned, and did a round house kick to an Eraser's face. Then I heard it, Celia screaming my name, and Angel screaming Max's. I tried to run over, but two gosh darn Erasers, fell on Max, and me. They pinned Max, and me down, as we watched them stuff our babies into a sack. I struggled, screaming my lungs out, calling out every insult I could think of, that I would let Celia hear. Gosh I was loud, until an Eraser stomped on my back. Twice. Then kept his foot their. I heard Max and an Eraser talking, and I heard her call him Ari... Ari...where have I heard that name before...?? I gasped, and the Eraser's foot stomped hard on my back. Ari was Jeb's son... But wasn't he like, seven?? The Eraser gave a hard stomp on my head, knocking me out...

"Rain?? Wake up..." I heard Icarus mumble, beside me.

"Icarus??" I groaned.

"I'm okay..." I heard Max croaked, beside me.

"I'm up..." I grumbled, sitting up, I rubbed my head, finding a painful lump in the back of my head, "Where's Celia??" I squeaked out, and heard Max ask the same about Angel. Fang looked at her, then me, then back to her holding her gaze, "Their gone. The Erasers took them." I felt faint.

"They took my baby??" I asked hopelessly, my voice breaking. Nudge nodded sadly. I remember how the white coats experimented on me, shoving tubes down my throat, giving me different drugs, exposing me to diseases, and one time they even took a sample of my skin, a lot of skin... And gosh, those memories of the Erasers ripping prey apart, without any thought, or remorse... Erasers had my baby... Oh, _h_ no!! It wasn't going down like that!! I staggered up, running on nothing but, anger. I nearly fell over, but leaned on Icarus, and huffed.

"We need to get them back, now." I winced, gosh my head hurt like nothing else, "They could be- nevermind, I don't want to think about it..."

"Check in, guys-are you up for a chase??" Max asked, looking us over. Shessh, did we look like crap... Felt like it too. But I was determined to get my baby back. We all agreed, man, did I feel like I was gonna cry, I almost did too, but I sucked it up. Iggy pointed us in the wright direction, and we took off running. Gosh, we were running so loudly. After a bit of running, we reached a drop-off, over looking an old unused road. There it was: a black Humvee, coated with dust, and dirt. I knew it carried my baby, my little one, Celia. And Max's little one, Angel. They were taking them to the most horrid place, the School. Not on my watch, not while I was alive.

"Come on, guys, let's get them!!" Max cried, and we ran, and jumped off the cliff. I let myself fall a moment, then unfurled my pale gray, shining wings, and began to fly.

I pushed down, and then up, my silver wings were being moved my shoulder muscles. I followed Max, as she banked toward the Humvee. Fang busted the windshield, with a branch. The Humvee, swerved, and a window was rolled down. A gun was pointed out. Guns shots were everywhere, Fang hit the windshield again, and they started shooting from there too. Good thing Fang moved.

"Celia, We're coming!!" I yelled, and Max yelled something to Angel.

"Up ahead." Fang called, to Max. I looked, and saw a clearing, a ways down, and saw the outline of a chopper. _That's our chance_ I thought. Gosh, did it happen quick!! Next thing I knew, the Humvee was coming to a stop, and an Eraser burst through the door, and Fang dropped on him, and I really did see anymore, my attention was on the Eraser running toward the chopper, until I heard an explosion. My head jerk toward the sound, I was relieved no one had been turned meat clucks falling from the sky. Then I heard the chopper start up. _Oh, no, they are not taking them back **there**_ I thought, speeding toward the chopper, along side Max. We had seen Ari jump in the chopper with the sac that Celia and Angel were in. We both got hold of the chopper's landing skid, just as it lifted off the ground. I brought one around around the wide thing, trying to get a good grip, and saw Max doing the same. We nearly got our wings chopped off by the downdraft from the rotors, Oh joy!! I heard Erasers laughing, as I brought my wings tight against me. Before I knew it, Max and I were looking down a gun barrel... The heartless Eraser would do it, too...

"Celia..." I whispered, voice broken, as I let go, I fell. Knowing, my baby, my love one, my own flesh and blood, was going to a place where death was a blessing...

* * *

Oh gosh, I think Rain went from a character, to a Mary Sue, I should probably rewrite this one... Anyways, tell me, if you don't mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything, except Rain and Celia, everything else belongs to James Patterson.**

* * *

I could see the chopper for what felt forever. It was taking my Celia, to the School... Celia, my baby, my very own baby... Nothing would have felt worse, not even removing my wings, weapon optional... Hollow tears, streamed down my face, and small whimpers of defeat, and pure hurt escaped my mouth. 

"They have my sister!!" Gassy cried, the poor dear was 8, and he watched helplessly, as the dreaded Erasers took his sister, to the hell hole of the Earth. Fang went over and put an arm around him. I huddled myself in a tight little ball, trying to block out everything.

"What are we gonna do??" I heard Nudge's voice crying, "They have Angel, and Celia..."

Suddenly, the tight little ball I had formed myself into, had crumbled, and I was sitting with my knees beside me, and hands buried deep in my hair, on the sides of my head. My eyes had turned a dull, dark gray, as tears poured from my eye sockets. This was worse than any kind of physical pain. Nothing could measure up to this... I felt like my heart had been ripped out, handed to Erasers, then handed back to me in shreds...except, much much worse. I had never felt this bad in my whole life. I took my hands out of my hair, and just looked at them, thin, hollow tears dripped on them, like rain... I stayed like that for I don't know how long, but by the time I came back to Earth, my hands were soaked, and there was a puddle of tears under my hands. I looked of the drop up, and saw the sun setting. Then, I looked where the rest of my flock should have been but I guess they left. I stood up, everything ached, and not just my bruises... I ran a little, to get some speed, then took off. My wings were sore, and so was my heart. It wasn't until then, I noticed my wings be bloodstained, I guess it was from when I was slammed into the tree, but I didn't care. All I could think about was the image of Celia being put into that sac. I reached the house, and ungracefully landed, almost stumbling over. I slowly walked to the house, and reached out, my wet hand, and turned the knob. I stepped in, soundless as the rain, staring at my feet. Tears were still coming from my eyes, stinging the spot the stupid Eraser hit my face.

"Watch it, idiot!!" I heard Fang yell, his hand on the side of his head, then he rolled his eyes. I sat down, my dull eyes scanned everyone, man were we banged up. Max had gotten the first-aid, and was cleaning up Gassy, who was giving her a hurt look. I looked, and saw Nudge was in a little ball on the couch.

"You watch it!!" Iggy screamed, probably at Fang, "You guys can SEE!! How'd you let this happen!!?"

"They had a chopper!!" the Gasman yelled back, turning from Max, "And guns!! We're not freakin bulletproof!!"

It hurt my heart to see them fighting, we're suppose to be family... Max was trying to calm them down, and I stalked to Nudge, and sat down. I did my best to hug her, "Nudge, Sweetie, don't cry, shh..." I whispered, trying not to sound like I crying myself, she clung to me, burying herself in my chest, "We'll get them back, don't you worry..." She mumbled something in my chest, "Shh..." I hushed, and rested my head on hers, giving up, and cried to myself. Max offered the first-aid to me, and I shook my head. This pain was good for me, it was hope that I would get Celia and Angel back, and heal, just like the wounds. Max began pacing, and if it weren't for me holding Nudge, I probably would be too. I retreated into myself, thinking of how I had let Celia down. _How could I let this happen... Celia's my baby... I'm a horrible mother...,_ I thought bitterly, _A mother is suppose to protect their child, not let them be taken by bloodthirsty Erasers...,_Thin tears fell from my closed eyes, _She was one of my precious people, and I couldn't protect her..., _My tears dripped on Nudge's head,_ I'm a horrible mom, fighter, and person, is there anything else I can screw up...?? How did I let this happen, she was counting on me, and I came up short, it's all my fault..._ Nudge had pulled away, and had told how she thought the Erasers hadn't taken the time to kill us, and how we still had time to save Celia and Angel. Which, only made me huddle up. _We would be in this mess, if I had been able to save them..._ I was mourning, and at some point, I decided, to stop feeling sorry for myself, and to think with my mind, not my emotions, just like Jab had told us. So, Max had gone over her plan to save them. But gosh, one thing got to me.

"But, she's _my_ kid!!" I protested, "I should be able to go!!"

"And Angel's _my _sister!!" Gassy backed me up.

"Now, I'm not saying it's because your not good enough, it's just that someone needs to stay and guard the house." Max replied. Gosh, if she was going to make up stay, at least come up with a better reason, Max, gosh.

"But still, Celia is my, as in flesh and blood, kid, I should help save her!!" I pressed, I wasn't giving up till I was going.

"You are," Max said gently, "Your keep the place she leave in safe, so she can come home to a nice, safe house." I twitched, your kidding, right, Max, tell me your kidding. Gosh!! I didn't want to guard the house, I wanted to get my baby back!! "But!!"

"No Buts." Max said firmly, signaling she had mad she decision, and that was how it was staying. But, oh how unhappy I was, you could tell, Iggy, and Gasman, who also had to stay, weren't to happy either. But she wasn't going to change her mind, I could tell. I sighed defeated, and accepted that I wasn't going to save my own child. _Yeah right...

* * *

_

Hope you liked it, even though it seems short to me, maybe it's just me. 


End file.
